Glowbes
Introducing Glowbes.png|Glowbes in the News Glowbes startup.png GlowbeIdea.png File:IMG_6976.png|So far I've been able to get 12 colors, but I've used so many diamonds I think I'll stop for now! Glowbe-select.PNG|A Glowbe being selected Fuzer-content.PNG|Glowbes in a Fuzer Glowbe-light-seq.PNG|Glowbe light sequence Glowbe-sleep.PNG|Glowbes sleeping in a Fuzer Glowbes Promo.jpg|Glowbes Promo Glowbes-2.jpg|More list of colours available Glowbes shades.jpg|A diagram of breeding Glowbes Glowbespalette.jpg|Yet more glowbes available. GlowbesPrimaryToQuinaryHex.png|All Glowbes from primary to quintinary (hexagon formation) GlowbesPrimaryToQuinary.png|All Glowbes from primary to quintinary GlowbesComboChart1to5.png|List of combinations up to quintinary Yellow globe.png Turquoise globe.png Red-orange globe.png Red globe.png Purple globe.png Puce globe.png Pink globe.png Orange globe.png Lime-green globe.png Light-orange globe.png Indigo globe.png Hot-pink globe.png Grey-white globe.png Green globe.png Blue globe.png Aquamarine globe.png Appearance thumb|All Glowbes from primary to quintinary, arranged by a player in a hex formation A Glowbe resembles a lightbulb with a single eye and two dangling arms. Small sparks orbit the central light inside their bulb. A Glowbe has a single color, and blinks on and off in a user-programmable pattern. Glowbes are "conjured" in a structure called Fuzer. The Fuzer and the Glowbes are available at level 13 and can be placed on all islands except Wublin, Tribal and Gold. When a Glowbe is "conjured" in the Fuzer, it may be chosen to be red, yellow, or blue. In addition, two Glowbes can be "fuzed" to create a new, secondary color like green, purple, or orange. It's also possible to fuze a primary and secondary color to make a tertiary color -- for instance, fuzing red with green yields a puce Glowbe; fuzing red with orange yields a reddish-orange Glowbe. Other color combinations also can result in a quaternary color, or a quinary color. Quaternary colors are created by fuzing a primary and a tertiary color, or two secondary colors. Quinary colors can be created by fuzing a primary and a quaternary color together, or a secondary with a tertiary color; fuzing orange with purple yields a very dark blue color. All Glowbes are the same size. For all practical purposes, they are a decoration rather than a Monster. They do not have levels like other Monsters and cannot be "biggified". Glowbes can be changed to adjust the timing of when each Glowbe illuminates. When the function is used wisely, it can have stunning effects on your island. Composer Island Glowbes first appeared in Composer Island since Version 2.0.6. They can be rearranged and form any possible set of visibly different Glowbe colors. Using sharps and flats also modifies the color appearances. Glowbes do not take any beds, and are revealed to be in the Spectral class. Combinations thumb|Diagram of list of combinations up to quintinary The following tables shows some of the color combinations. Since it appears to be possible to combine any pair of Glowbes, creating finer and finer gradations of color, no table can show all of the possibilities. It doesn't matter which color is on the right side and which is on the left. Secondary Colors Here, you mix primary colors with primary colors. Tertiary Colors Tertiary colors are made by mixing one primary color with a secondary color. Quaternary Colors Quaternary colors are made by mixing one primary color with a tertiary color, or by mixing two secondary colors. Quinary Colors Quinary colors are made either by mixing one primary color with a quaternary color, or by mixing a secondary color with a tertiary color. Beyond Quinary The Glowbes can be combined to virtually any level of color variation, but the number of possibilities increases geometrically. With smaller differences between colors, it isn't possible to provide "recipes" that everybody can agree on -- people perceive color differently, and use color names differently. Colors Usually, when different-colored lights are combined, the result comes from an additive color scheme. For example, on a television or computer monitor, red and green combine to give yellow. However, the combinations of Glowbes work on a subtractive color system, as with mixing paints. To predict what color will result from a given combination of Glowbes, you may find it useful to think of each Glowbe as having a white light inside, shining through a transparent colored shell. The colors of the shells from the two "parents" would be mixed and painted onto the shell of the "child". When you're combining multiple Glowbes, the order of the mixing is important because it affects the final proportions. Blue and yellow combine to give a green: ½ blue and ½ yellow. If this is combined with red, the resulting red-brown color is ½ red, ¼ blue, and ¼ yellow. But if you combine red and yellow to give orange (½ red and ½ yellow) and then combine that with blue, you get indigo-blue from the ½ blue, ¼ red, and ¼ yellow. Red and orange give reddish-orange: ¾ red, ¼ yellow. White Glowbes If you managed to create a Glowbe that was ⅓ red, ⅓ yellow, and ⅓ blue, you would end up with a Glowbe showing no color at all -- that is, grey/white. It's mathematically impossible to get exactly ⅓R + ⅓Y + ⅓B, but you can get arbitrarily close with sufficient effort. This chart shows a way of getting extremely close, using a lot of glowbes and fuzing. Note that standard computer monitors only use 8 bits to describe the colour levels of red, green, and blue. That's a precision of 1 part in 256, or about 0.4%. So you'd be as close to white (equal amounts of the components) as you could tell on a standard computer monitor by the end of step 12 on the chart. High-end consumer display equipment gives 10 bits of precision to each of red, green, and blue. That is, each component's brightness is precise to 1 part in 1024, or about 0.1%. So you'd be as close to equal amounts as most really good monitors can show by the end of step 17 on the chart. Professional display equipment uses still higher precision, but that's more for trying to show both extremely bright and extremely dark objects at the same time. It wouldn't help you to see tiny colour differences between objects at about the same brightness. That's getting into the limitations of human colour perception. If you were to continue the pattern of fuzing the latest result with the result of the previous step at step 55 you would achieve 33.3333333333333000% of RYB. This Glowbe's color would be almost completely indistinguishable from pure white by any measurement equipment... not to mention far better precision than the game itself uses. Notes *In a 2.0.6 update, Glowbes were made available on Composer Island. * Glowbes are more like decorations than monsters. They do not take up any beds in a Castle, do not need food, and do not level up. * Glowbes cannot be resized or "biggified." * Glowbes are available on every Island except Gold Island, Tribal Island, and Wublin Island. * Unlike Monster breeding, the act of fuzing two Glowbes is destructive to the originals. * Glowbes do not have unique names, and cannot be renamed. *Glowbes cost 1000 or 1 to conjure. They can be sold back for 750 or 0 . *They take 1x1 space on island. *Do not be fooled by the middle color of the light - the colour of Glowbes can be seen on their "gloves" and the outside of the illuminating light. *Glowbes currently do not do the "squish and bounce" interaction when tapped on. *Glowbes are featured in the game Jammer Splash as a system to tell how how good you did on a level point-wise. *In the files of the 2.0.4 update to My Singing Monsters, a Glowbe egg and Glowbe Portrait Square was found. The purpose is currently entirely unknown. Category:Decorations Category:Glowbes